Ao longo dos anos
by Blaack
Summary: A relação de James e Sirius ao longo dos anos [James P./Sirius B.]


**Ao longo dos Anos**

**Sirius Black e James Potter**

**Aos 11 anos**, quando Sirius viu James Potter pela primeira vez, nunca achou que a amizade deles passa-se para lá do comboio, afinal quem quereria ser amigo de um Black – os Black eram frios, calculistas e egoístas e decerto que James Potter não se iria querer dar com alguém que carregava esse sobrenome.

"Pensei que você fosse legal" foi o que ele disse quando Sirius revelou pela primeira vez quem era a sua família, o garoto Black fechou a cara e encarou o lago negro onde estavam agora, mas segundos depois quando o pequeno Potter soltou uma gargalhada para ele, Sirius sabia que talvez aquela amizade passa-se do comboio.

Porque James Potter não ligava aos sobrenomes.

**Aos 12 anos**, Sirius apercebeu-se de que aquela amizade iria bem além do que ele podia imaginar, com pouco mais do que um ano de amizade, James Potter e Sirius Black eram os melhores amigos, inseparáveis até mesmo quando se tratava de preparar alguma partida que deixava a professora Mcgonnagall de cabelos em pé.

Mas o que ninguém imagina era que quase todas as noites o pequeno Black chorava, pelos seus pais, primos, tios e família. E nesses momentos, a única mão que ele via esticada era a de James Potter, que ele segurava forte com as lágrimas ainda no rosto, e eram nesses momentos, quando os dois subiam á torre de astronomia e se empanturravam de doces que James lhe dizia que a estrela de Sirius era a mais brilhante de todas as outras e que assim como a sua estrela, Sirius era superior a todos os Black.

**Aos 13 anos**, os dois aprenderam que a amizade deles ainda podia ser mais forte do que eles alguma vez imaginaram. Quando Sirius se magoou gravemente num treino de quidditch, James ficara toda a noite ao seu lado, apenas para o caso de Sirius precisar de algo, sempre sorrindo para o amigo, mesmo que nesse exato momento, e sem Sirius saber James sofria por dentro pela ideia de perder o amigo e pelo falecimento do seu tio.

Mas James Potter nunca pensou abandonar a cabeceira do seu melhor amigo, mesmo que isso significa-se que não se podia despedir uma última vez do seu falecido tio.

Porque James Potter poderia perder tudo, menos a amizade de Sirius.

**Aos 14 anos**, Sirius fora pela primeira vez maltratado fisicamente pelo seu pai num ato de fúria, o garoto acabara por fugir para casa do amigo, que ás escondidas dos pais o acolheu e tratou dele, mesmo que isso implica-se que tivesse de dormir no chão para que Sirius pudesse dormir confortavelmente na sua cama.

E foi nessa mesma altura que James apanhou o maior castigo dos seus pais, mas não fazia mal, porque o seu melhor amigo estava bem.

**Aos 15 anos**, quando se tornaram animagos ilegalmente, James adorava pregar partidas juntamente com Sirius, que na sua forma animaga aterrorizava qualquer Slytherin que se atravessa-se na sua frente. Mas, o que ele mais apreciava nesses momentos era quando Padfoot lhe lambia a cara e se deitava, com o seu enorme corpo de cachorro no colo do outro maroto, e ficavam assim a ver o tempo passar, encostados numa árvore enquanto James acariciava o pelo negro de Pads e este dormia profundamente.

**Aos 16 anos**, quando James teve um terrível acidente e ficou inconsciente durante duas semanas, Sirius nunca o deixar nem por cinco segundos. E quando James Potter abriu os olhos depois de semanas inconscientes o que ele encontrou foi um cão negro deitado aos seus pés a dormir e tremer de frio. James percebeu que a amizade de Sirius era maior do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, o que ele comprovou quando Sirius apareceu á sua porta, pedindo para ficar com a sua família durante uns tempos. Tudo o que o moreno conseguiu dizer foi "entra, já és da família".

Porque Sirius era mais do que o seu melhor amigo, era um irmão.

**Aos 17 anos**, quando os pais de James faleceram, o moreno viu-se assim como o melhor amigo sem chão, porém ninguém sabe que o que fez James tentar seguir em frente fi quando, numa das noites enquanto chorava compulsivamente debaixo dos cobertores uma criatura que lhe lambeu a cara e com o seu nariz húmido procurou o seu nariz, fazendo o moreno sorrir pela primera vez em meses. E nessa noite quando James deixou que Sirius na sua sua forma animaga se deitou debaixo dos cobertores ao seu lado, o garoto apertou-o bem forte contra o seu corpo e adormeceu pela primeira vez em muito tempo acariciando o pelo de Padfoot.

Porque Sirius era a única família e ele nunca o deixaria ir.

**Aos 21 anos**, quando Sirius encontrou o corpo do melhor amigo jazido no chão, os seus olhos encheram-se de copiosas lágrimas enquanto o maroto o abraçava com toda a força e chorava pela perda de um amigo, um confidente e um irmão.

E quando naquela noite lá no alto de um monte, um enorme cão negro uivou iluminado pela lua, não era preciso nenhum perito para descrever que aquele uivo se assemelhava a um choro.

Porque quando James Potter morreu, levou parte de Sirius Black consigo.

**Aos 37 anos**, quando Sirius Black passou o véu sorriu, não por saber que morreu a fazer aquilo que sempre amou, lutar mas por saber que quando abri-se os olhos novamente encontraria um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados e Sirius Black estariam de novo juntos.

Melhores amigos, confidentes e irmãos porque James e Sirius eram JamesSirius, um só e sempre seria assim, porque a amizade de James Potter e Sirius Black nunca teria fim.


End file.
